dinopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Definitely Dinosaurs
Definitely Dinosaurs was a collection of dinosaur toys produced by Playskool in the late 1980s and early 1990s. Each figure was branded with a distinctive stamp on its underbelly or leg to indicate authenticity. All of the figures in the series were dinosaurs, with the exception of Dimetrodon and Moschops. Each figure came with a caveman counterpart and comic book. Additionally, larger figures often included saddles or other accessories. The cavemen varied by gender, race, and other features, such as hair and clothing. Cavemen were also available as two-packs on blister cards. Smaller versions of the main series of dinosaurs as well as new dinosaurs were included in the Wendy's kid's meal and on blister cards. A total of three series were produced representing twenty-one different prehistoric animals. Dinosaurs Series 1 (1987) Series 2 (1987) Series 3 (1992) The third series marked a departure from the original two. In this series, an assortment of various figures from the first two series were repainted without cavemen or props. Some figures had a dramatic color change while others were subtle or practically non-existent. Unreleased Assorted In the 1989 Playskool Toy Fair Catalog, three new dinosaurs and cavesters were listed but never produced. [[Blister-carded|'Blister-carded']]' and Kid's Meal Dinosaurs' These figures were released in five waves; they were released as blister packs in 1988, as kids meal toys from 1988/07/04-1988/08/28 and in 1989, and as blister packs under the name Dinosaurs! in 1991, 1996, and 2000. Instead of reproducing the original two series' figures in miniature, new molds were created for some of the figures, while others were never reproduced. However, three animals were created just for the these lines: Brachiosaurus, Ceratosaurus, and Leptoceratops. No cavemen or accessories were available for these figures. 1988 1988 (Wendy's) 1989 (Wendy's) 1991 1996 2000 Cavemen Twelve caveman two-packs were released. Of the cavemen offered, sixteen were exclusive to these two-packs. Books In 1996, eight of the original books that were included with the dinosaurs were reprinted in hardcover by Paradise Press. Puzzles Collectibility For collectors, the majority of these figures are relatively easy to find and inexpensive; however there are exceptions. Many of the props are becoming harder to find. From the first series, the stegosaurus is often considered a prize due to the fact that many of them that are available are missing plates. From the second series, the moschops and the polacanthus are interesting pieces but not necessarily more scarce or harder to obtain than the other pieces. The ultrasaurus is harder to find; it's size and lateness (it was the last new piece in the regular series) has made it a desirable piece. The majority of the smaller pieces are easy to find, including the cavemen. Harder to find are the individuals from the third series. However, several of them look exactly like the originals; only the serial number is an indication of which series it is from. Rarest of these is the green and yellow anatosaurus. The hardest piece to find is the regular sized ankylosaurus with the backwards leg joints. In the majority of the pieces, the elbow faces toward the tail and the knee faces toward the head. However, in a few individuals, the elbow and the knee both faced the tail, resulting in a figure that lies down differently from the regular one. Trivia The stamp is similar to the Jurassic Park stamp that Hasbro used for their dinos in decades to come. Videos Sources http://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Definitely_Dinosaurs Category:Toys